


the 100th yawn

by elfishwel



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: (i think), Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, they cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 20:15:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15714309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elfishwel/pseuds/elfishwel
Summary: Yuuri wakes up too early. He'stiredand it shows.





	the 100th yawn

**Author's Note:**

> alternatively, "he (yawns)" 
> 
> I actually woke up at 4:30 yesterday. Like, naturally. I didn't ask for it and my eyes hurt all day so I figured I'd just... write about it since my life is so thrilling :''')  
> I hope it's cute enough !!

Yuuri stretches on the bed, pulling on his muscle as if he was attempting to touch the ceiling. He’s still feeling really sleepy, and the lack of glasses to correct his vision doesn’t help him to feel less disoriented. He slowly sits up, trying not to move the bed too much and risk to wake Viktor up.  


Viktor… who is still sleeping peacefully, an arm loosely thrown on top of Yuuri’s thighs. This, is definitely out of the ordinary. Yuuri has woken up before Viktor, maybe once or twice in the three years they’ve lived together. Maybe, Viktor is just a bit more tired than the usual, for whatever reason. Makkachin isn’t up either which is also a bit suspicious, but Yuuri’s just too tired to think about it too much. He doesn’t feel like getting out of bed quite yet, reveling in the warmth of Viktor’s body next to him and enjoying being able to observe his face as much as he desires without Viktor teasing him for it.  


So Yuuri decides he’ll stay in the bed for a while longer, and will just pass the time on his phone. He might have some unanswered mails or maybe he can just text Phichit. But, as he reaches for his phone, Yuuri remembers that it hasn’t rung. Did he not set his alarm clock for the morning ?  


Yuuri raises a hand to his mouth to stifle a yawn and then turns his phone on to have an idea of the time it is.  


“4:35,” Yuuri reads. He hums, as if to thank his phone for giving him the time. Then, his eyes widen, and he has to double check. It now reads 4:36 and Yuuri can’t stop the whispered “what the fuck” that escapes his lips.  


How and why did he wake up so early ? After struggling to get some sleep and only actually falling asleep at 1am ? Why ? Is life so cruel to him ?  


The prospect of spending the next hour aimlessly scrolling on his phone now feels daunting to him. He wants to wake Viktor up so he’d have some company, at least. But he loves Viktor too much to deprive him from his beauty sleep without any real reason so he just accepts his fate, sinks a little lower on the bed and unlocks his phone.  


The light of his phone contrasts sharply with the darkness of the room. Yuuri’s pretty sure it’s not really good for his eyes but he’s past the point of caring for that. Also, he’s pretty sure he needs that stimulation if he wants to keep his eyes open.  


At some point, Yuuri ends up reaching for Viktor’s hand on his thighs. He takes it in his, absentmindedly running circles on the back. It’s smooth, and the gesture somewhat relaxes him. 

- 

Viktor wakes up to feathery light circles being drawn on his hand. It makes him feel safe, makes his stomach feel warm, makes him want to stay in this bed for the rest of his life.  


He opens his eyes and is surprised when they don’t land on his husband’s sleeping face. Instead, his thighs are into view, the bed sheet barely covering the skin that isn’t hidden by his boxers. Viktor forces his eyes to travel all the way to Yuuri’s face and he smiles. Yuuri is absorbed by something on his phone, smiling softly. The light of his screen sends white shadows on his face and a reflection of the phone screen on Yuuri’s glasses.  


Viktor stares at him a bit longer, wondering what could be so interesting that Yuuri doesn’t even feel his gaze on him. He decides he’ll just ask and gently squeezes the hand Yuuri is holding to signal he is up.  


Yuuri tears his eyes from the screen and his lips turn upwards when he meets Viktor’s eyes. Viktor smiles back before shuffling a bit to put his head on Yuuri’s thighs. Viktor had to reluctantly let go of Yuuri’s hand (just so he wouldn’t break his arm) but Yuuri’s hand is now on his hair which is even better.  


“Hello, beauty,” Viktor greets, smiling, as he looks up at Yuuri.  


He sees him roll his eyes but the quirk of his lips and the blush on his cheeks betray his feigned annoyance. Viktor’s smile grows bigger. He will never get tired of it.  


“So it’s not ‘sleeping beauty’ today ?” Yuuri replies.  


Viktor hums. “But you’re already awake.”  


“Fair enough.” Yuuri chuckles before his eyes shift to the nightstand where he puts his phone.  


Viktor keeps looking up at Yuuri and waits for him to look back at him before he asks: “why are you even up before me ? It, like, never happens.”  


Yuuri opens his mouth to reply but he yawns instead, his free hand coming to cover his mouth. “I… I have no idea. My body hates me apparently.”  


Viktor chuckles, little wrinkles appearing at the corner of his eyes. Yuuri has always been weak for those so he lets the hand on Viktor’s head travel to the corner of his eyes. His touch is light, as if he was scared of leaving marks on Viktor’s fair skin. A small smile is stuck on his face and his eyes are warm as he plays with Viktor’s face. Viktor thinks he might just explode from so much love and care and he feels his face heat up so he abruptly hides his face in his hands and turns towards Yuuri’s stomach.  


Yuuri yelps, surprised, and then laughs. He sometimes can’t really fathom that this man is the same person he idolized for so long in his life. Never, in a million years, could he have guessed that the man was so playful and adorable and so, so kind hearted-  


Yuuri stops his trail of thoughts when Viktor says something, the words muffled by the hands on his face.  


“What did you say, love ?” Yuuri’s hand is back on Viktor’s hair and he strokes it slowly as he waits for Viktor to reiterate.  


Viktor moves his hands a bit, just enough so he can be heard. “I said, what were you even watching on your phone ? And didn’t you get bored waiting for me ?”  


Yuuri rolls his eyes again but he’s smiling too much for it to mean anything.  


“No, I wasn't bored without you, thank you very much.” He punctuates his sentence by poking Viktor’s nose then laughing when he scrunches it. Yuuri’s heart clenches. It’s too much cuteness for a day already. “And I was just watching a video of a kitten asking to be pet. It was cute”  


Viktor repositions his hands so it hides his face again and hums. “He kinda looked like you right now,” Yuuri adds.  


Viktor uncovers his face completely to glare at Yuuri. He doesn’t glare for too long though, his mouth automatically curving into a smile. 

 

They stay like this a bit longer, Yuuri’s hand playing with Viktor’s soft hair and observing the way the sunrays shine on his hair. Yuuri’s the first to break the silence that has settled in the room. “We should probably-” a yawn, “-start our day,” he says. It’s almost a whisper, voice matching the atmosphere of the room.  
Viktor grunts this time and even if Yuuri’s laughing, he lightly pushes him off of him. He wants to get the day started so he can go to bed earlier. 

- 

It’s barely 10 am and Yuuri’s already ready to go to bed. They planned to practice for at least 4 hours but Yuuri’s starting to doubt he’ll manage to do so. They’ve been at the rink for a mere hour and Yuuri had to stifle at least one yawn every 10 minutes. He tried to hide them all or he feared Viktor would make them go back home to rest and he’d have ten times more practice to do the following day.  


But now, he’s right next to Viktor and his voice his so soothing and the monotonous slide of the blades on the ice makes him feel like he could fall asleep at any time. Both his hands are on Viktor’s arm so he leans on Viktor’s side and yawns against his shoulder. Viktor stops gliding on the ice and turns to Yuuri to see his forehead pressed on his arm.  


“I’m listening,” he says, even though Viktor is fairly sure his eyes are closed.  


Viktor snorts. “You’re sure darling ? We can go back home if you’re too-”  


“Nope, I’m all good,” Yuuri replies as he opens his eyes and flashes Viktor a small, tired smile. Yuuri gets back in motion, gliding backwards and pulling Viktor with him in the process. “So, you were saying ?”  


Viktor’s eyes linger on Yuuri for another beat, squinting slightly. But he knows Yuuri’s as stubborn as him and the only way to make him cut a practice short would be if he collapsed on the ice. So he sighs and restarts the conversation where he had previously stopped. “So, as I was saying, this quad...” 

- 

It’s three hours and a half later and they’re finally on their way back home. They’re walking hand in hand until Yuuri has to stop to redo his shoelace. He feels like the tiredness left his body, maybe chased by the harsh cold outside. But when he gets up and heads over to Viktor who is waiting a bit further away, he realizes he’s wrong. Viktor’s back is turned towards him as he’s apparently looking at something and Yuuri uses this opportunity to hide his yawn against Viktor’s back. Viktor startles and relaxes right after Yuuri’s gloved hand reaches for his. He squeezes it but he doesn’t turn around, too afraid Yuuri would just fall down if he did. Yuuri’s fully leaning against Viktor, and if it wasn’t for Yuuri’s other arm wrapped tightly against Viktor’s stomach, Viktor would be sure he had fallen asleep.  


“Love ?”  


Yuuri makes a noise that might be some sort of reply.  


“Do you want a piggyback ride ?” It’s an earnest question but Yuuri can’t help but laugh. It would be nice, yes, but it would also most likely break Viktor’s back. So he tells him just that when Viktor asks why he’s laughing.  


Viktor makes an offended sound and claims that really, he’s strong enough to carry Yuuri on his back. Yuuri laughs again, full of affection and detaches himself from Viktor’s back. He plants a small kiss on Viktor’s cheek as he takes his spot next to him again and tugs at his hand for them to keep going.  


“Let’s go ?” He doesn’t wait for Viktor’s reply before he starts walking and Viktor has no other choice but to follow him. He trails a bit behind Yuuri, wondering if he’s really okay before he catches up to him. 

- 

Viktor is standing in the kitchen, staring at the cupboard in front of him as if he was waiting for an answer. He hears Yuuri dragging his feet to the room and he’s about to ask him something but he doesn’t have the time to do so since Yuuri squashes his face into his chest. Viktor is pretty sure he hears him yawning, maybe for the 100th time of the day and he gives up on his question and simply wraps his arms around Yuuri.  


“There, there.” He punctuates the two words with two little pats on Yuuri’s back. “I knew you weren’t a morning person but I didn’t think it was that bad.” His voice is teasing even though he’s been a bit worried since the beginning of the day.  


Yuuri grunts then mumbles something into Viktor’s shirt.  


“I didn’t quite get that, love ?” Viktor really doesn’t mean to make fun of his husband but he gets so clingy and cranky when he’s tired and Viktor can’t help but find it amusing.  


“Stop making fun of me,” Yuuri tries again as he takes one step back from Viktor. He’s frowning but Viktor can’t find it as menacing as Yuuri intends it to be. He looks way too cute for that. Viktor is about to tell him that when he realizes that 1) Yuuri isn’t wearing his glasses and 2) because of that, he can see that his eyes are really red. The playful smirk on his mouth instantly dissolves and he cups Yuuri’s face with his hands.  


“Are your eyes okay ?” Viktor doesn’t mean to panic but he kinda does anyway.  


“Just really need to sleep I guess,” Yuuri mumbles, eyelids drooping. He wants to say something else but he’s interrupted by another yawn that he barely manages to cover. A few tears escape his eyes and Viktor is now officially panicking.  


“Are you okay, love ?”  


Yuuri nods as he rubs his eyes with his fists. He looks like a baby and Viktor would appreciate the sight more if he wasn’t so scared Yuuri could collapse from tiredness at any moment. As he tries to think of what to do, Yuuri takes both of Viktor’s hands off of his face and throws himself back into his chest.  


“My eyes burn,” he whines. The words are clear this time since his whole face isn’t merging with Viktor’s clothes.  


Feeling a tug of protectiveness, Viktor hugs Yuuri again.  


“Alright,” he then says as he picks Yuuri up in bridal style. Yuuri shrieks and Viktor gives him a little kiss on the shoulder. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to startle you.”  


Viktor carries Yuuri to the living room and gently lowers him on the couch. Makkachin perks up when they enter the room and settles at the feet of the couch. Viktor ruffles her fur as he goes to fetch the remote controls. He then sits on the couch and motions for Yuuri to rest his head on his laps. Yuuri obliges, though very slowly and Viktor is more than happy to be able to play with Yuuri’s hair as he dozes off. Viktor’s absentmindedly going through the different channels before he settles for some rerun of Ramsay’s Kitchen Nightmares on the english one.  


Viktor likes to think of himself as a bit of a cooking connoisseur and thus ends up getting really involved in whatever happens on the screen. Yuuri sniggers at his saltiest remarks.  


“Viktor,” Yuuri starts, laughter bubbling in his throat, “I don’t think I’ll actually be able to sleep if you keep getting mad at the tv.”  


Viktor chuckles. “Sorry, sorry.” He brushes his hand against Yuuri’s cheek as he says that and feels him smile at the touch. “But you see, those people are just so incompetent. I’m pretty sure we could do a better job than them.”  


Yuuri playfully taps Viktor’s leg as he says; “ You’re right, we should do that after we retire.”  


“Oh, don’t humour me, you might regret it.”  


Yuuri laughs at that even though he knows perfectly well that he might wake up one day to Viktor telling him about the restaurant he bought for them.  


They go back to watching in relative silence, until Viktor gets mad at another restaurant owner and Yuuri laughs again.  


“I’m sorry, love, I’m really sorry. Just sleep.”  


“Trying,” Yuuri mumbles. Viktor can hear he’s smiling but he still feels a bit guilty.  


“When did you wake up again ?”  


“Ah, I didn’t tell you?” Yuuri yawns. “Uh, I think it was like four thirty in the morning or something. I told you, my body hates-”  


Viktor gasps. “Oh my God ! You need to sleep. Now.”  


Yuuri doesn’t have time to reply anything to that. Viktor is already turning off the tv and he is back at being carried bridal style, Makkachin in their wake, before he even understands what is going on.  


“Here, now sleep,” Viktor says as he lowers Yuuri on the bed and starts tucking him in.  


“I’m not a baby,” Yuuri laughs.  


“Yes you are. You’re my baby and you need to get a proper amount of sleep every day.”  


Yuuri snorts and Viktor just pulls a bit fiercer than necessary on the cover. Yuuri laughs again and Viktor has a hard time hiding his smile.  


“Get some rest now.” Viktor kisses Yuuri's forehead as he says it. “I’ll be right b-”  


Viktor has to stop when he feels Yuuri’s hand around his wrist. Viktor looks down on him, eyebrows raised in a silent question.  


“Please, stay ?” Yuuri replies with one too.  


Viktor’s eyes soften, his heart growing impossibly fonder at the sight in front of him. “Of course, love,” he replies.  


His lips brush against the back of Yuuri’s hand before he lets go of it and makes his way to the other side of the bed. Viktor barely gets enough time to lie down on the bed before Yuuri shuffles to get closer to him and cuddles against Viktor’s chest.  


His lips curve into a smile. “You’re the one who looks like a kitten now.”  


Yuuri smiles in response. Viktor feels it against his chest just as his own smile grows even bigger.

**Author's Note:**

> [The cat asking to be pet !](https://youtu.be/Y2T4caGlK80)
> 
> I hope you liked it ! Thank you for reading ! *heart*


End file.
